


you are my sapphire ruby, i am your lyrical rose

by diazcest



Series: blood brothers [16]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, diazcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazcest/pseuds/diazcest
Summary: They arrive at their father’s old home.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: blood brothers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642117
Kudos: 15





	you are my sapphire ruby, i am your lyrical rose

Their dad’s house was, like they both had an inkling it would be, completely trashed. A window was shattered, glass piling on the floor next to it. Newspapers, covered in mold, stuck to the ground, most already enveloped by the filthy floor that was caked with dirt. Furniture, a lot of it broken, was flipped over. The walls had been stained with some type of liquid. The smell was rancid.

”Oh man,” breathed Daniel. His nose wrinkled.

”Yeah,” Sean agreed.

But the most disturbing thing was the huge pool of dried, old blood. A bullet lie in the midst of it, a more than subtle hint to what had happened. The body, however, was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s the body?” he asked. Sean sighed.

”I don’t know, dude. Maybe they, you know, didn’t die.”

Daniel frowned deeply, thoughts dipping into worry. Sean side-glanced him before leaning into Daniel and pulling him close. He gently kissed his lips.

”It’ll be okay, enano. I promise.”


End file.
